1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to radio frequency identification and in particular to radio frequency identification enabled maintenance tools. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for using a glove enabled with radio frequency identification and a data interface to obtain maintenance information.
2. Background
During performance of a manufacturing, repair, maintenance, testing, and/or inspection task on a device, such as, without limitation, an automobile or an aircraft, a technician frequently needs to review component information and other technical data associated with the device and the particular task being performed on the device. Technicians frequently use their specialized knowledge of the physical appearance of a component to locate a part name, part number, or other technical information in computer files, paper files, or microfiche files.
Currently, many industries are increasing the utilization of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags to provide component information to technicians. The component information may include, without limitation, part numbers, part descriptions, and other information associated with manufacture, maintenance, repair, and replacement of components. The term component may refer to a single part, an assembly, a component, or a set of subparts in a device. Information stored in RFID tags may be used, without limitation, to identify components, such as subassemblies and replaceable units on aircraft, as well as encode part information and the status of components.
Conventionally, accessing data available from RFID tags requires a user to utilize a RFID tag reader. A RFID tag reader may be a hand held device that is used to read information from RFID tags and display the information on a display screen. Operating the RFID tag reader generally requires the user to discontinue performing any task that requires the use of the user's hands so that the user is able to hold and operate the handheld RFID tag reader. Operating a RFID tag reader is typically not integrated into the normal flow of actions that add value to workpieces. Instead, operating an RFID tag reader is similar to using a meter to test voltage, in that setting up, using, then stowing the meter is a time-consuming act that yields information but does not add value to the object being tested. In the same way, reading RFID tags is considered non-value added work because accessing RFID tag information does not add value to a component by preparing, assembling, servicing, replacing, aligning, or preparing the component for its ultimate function.
The use of RFID tags in aircraft manufacturing and maintenance is increasing, and as processes begin to incorporate and depend on the information in these tags, a new demand is placed on technicians to read these RFID tags. For example, RFID tags are read to verify a component's serial number or applicability/suitability for a given aircraft, or to associate the component with data systems such as inventory, quality control, illustrated parts breakdown, or other technical information. Thus, increasing amounts of a technician's time is spent in performing the non-value added work of reading RFID tags. These non-value-added efforts frequently consume a significant portion of a technician's time.
To reduce the time consumed in information-related, non-valued-added, aspects of their work, technicians may employ task planning in the tradition of industrial engineering and industrial psychology and/or employ various electronic devices, such as radios, cell phones, handheld computers, handheld RFID tag readers, and input devices, such as light pens. Some efficiency may be gained by the use of smaller and lighter handheld RFID readers, because these compact devices may require less time to operate than larger handheld RFID tag readers.
However, even small and light handheld RFID tag readers require a user to discontinue value added tasks in order to pick up, operate, and set down the device before returning to the performance of value added tasks. Thus, handheld RFID tag readers, regardless of size, still result in consuming a user's time in non-value added tasks. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus to reduce the time required for reading tags and to integrate the action of tag reading into the sequence of a user's value-added performance.